The Summer After
by TeenWolfFantasy98
Summary: ***SEQUEL TO CLASS OF 2016*** A few weeks after graduation and losing one of our best friends, me and my new graduate friends head outta town for a summer roadtrip before we all go our seperate ways. But when we run into another group of not so normal teens, our groups start to clash and it's the beginning of a new life for everyone.
1. Chapter 1

**I only own my OC's and the plot.  
This is the sequel to my other fanfic, Class of 2016. Please fell free to favorite/follow, and review :). I'm open to suggestions and want some opinions. This is a cross-over between Teen Wolf and Vampire Diaries.**

It's been a few weeks since graduation. It's now June 21st, and we haven't really made any final plans to leave yet. We were supposed to leave a few days after graduation, but no one was ready, and hell, we didn't even know where we were going. We just wanted to get out of here. As far as Brian, Allison, and Peter are concerned, sure we miss them but it isn't like we can bring them back, as much as we want them to. It'll be different without them on the road trip, but they'd still want us to go. Everyone is at my house and we're all packed up as of right now, we are just discussing where we're going.

"Who's driving?" I ask.

"Are we taking one big van or are we going in separate cars?" Scott asked.

"Probably separate cars." I say.

"It'll be easier to take one car." Isaac said.

"Yes. But it'll also be easier to take a few cars." Ariel said.

"Okay, we'll take 2 cars. Sound about right?" Aly said, sick of everyone arguing.

"Fine with me." Stiles said. All of us agreed on 2 cars.

"Now...where to?" Aly asked.

"Anywhere but here." I say, just wanting to leave.

"I know you want to leave, Ash. So do I." Ariel said. Out of all of us, I was probably the one who was taking Brian's death the hardest. I'm not saying that they others weren't suffering too, I'm just saying that while everyone was packing and planning to leave, I was laying in bed crying constantly and trying not to move or go anywhere because with the emotional hurt came with physical pain, too.

"Seriously, can we just leave already? It's already the middle of June, okay? LET'S JUST GET UP AND LEAVE!" I say, getting up and storming up to my bedroom. Everyone was quiet and they all just looked at eachother. When I got upstairs, I slammed my door shut and layed down on my bed. There was a picture of when Brian and I were younger, playing outside, that was sitting on my nightstand. I looked at it, and started to cry quietly. I wiped a few tears away, and apologized for not being able to save him.

"I'm sorry, little brother. I let you down. It should've been me. I'm so sorry." I say, pulling the picture in close and crying.

"We all miss him." Scott said, standing in my doorway. I stopped crying, and tried to wipe away the tears before facing him.

"It should've been me, Scott." I say, looking at him with hurt in my eyes.

"No. He was trying to protect you, and all of us." Scott said.

"You're defending the fact that its my fault?" i say, starting to get angry.

"No. He died for his friends, Ashley." Scott said.

"It shouldn't have happened!" I say.

"We promised to protect you girls no matter what and that's what we did." Scott said, staying extremely calm.

"Wait, what?" I say, confused and upset.

"Nothing." Scott said.

"No Scott. Tell me." I said, trying to stay calm. Scott sighed.

"We made a promise that no matter what, that we would protect you before ourselves." Scott explained.

"Why would you do that? Because of that, Brian is dead." I say, raising my voice to an angry tone.

"He made us promise." Scott said, shrugging his shoulders.

"AND YOU KEPT THAT PROMISE INSTEAD OF HELPING HIM? YOU COULD'VE SAVED HIM. YOU COULD'VE BEEN THERE. YOU COULD'VE STOPPED HIM FROM DYING." I say, now screaming. Tears were welling up in my eyes and I was enraged.

"He didn't want you guys in trouble or worse-killed."

"I would have rather died and he lived than him be gone and me be alive."

"Ashley, you know that isn't true."

"Damn right it is, Scott. He was my freaking brother. I would have done ANYTHING for him, and that includes death." I say, pushing past Scott and going downstairs. I was upset and didn't say anything to anyone because I was sick of everyone acting like nothing happened.

"Hey Ash." Ariel said as I walked by everyone. I looked at her, and continued walking.

"What the hell is that about?" Aly asked, looking at Scott. I was ready to walk out the door when I decided to go on a yelling spree. I walked into the living room where everyone was.

"WHY AM I THE ONLY PERSON WHO NOTICES THAT BRIAN IS GONE?"

"What is she talking about?" Stiles asked, looking at me like I had gone insane.

"ALL OF YOU ARE SITTING AROUND HERE PLANNING THINGS WHEN JUST A FEW WEEKS AGO, WE LOST OUR BEST FRIENDS. HOW CAN YOU GUYS JUST SIT THERE AND ACT LIKE NONE OF IT EVER HAPPENED? I WAKE UP, WISHING THAT I WAS DEAD AND HE WAS STILL HERE AND YOU GUYS DON'T EVEN NOTICE THAT HE'S GONE! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HIM? HOW COULD YOU JUST GO ON AFTER WATCHING HIM TAKE HIS LAST BREATHS AND DIE? HONESTLY TELL ME HOW BECAUSE I WAKE UP AND FEEL GUILT AND I THINK THAT I COULD HAVE STOPPED IT SOMEHOW. I WAKE UP AND THINK ABOUT HIM EVERY GOD DAMN DAY AND YOU GUYS ACT LIKE HE DOESN'T EXIST ANYMORE!" I finish screaming at everyone and then break down.

"YOU KNOW WHAT, ASHLEY...WE LOST SOMEONE TOO, YOU KNOW. IT ISN'T ALL ABOUT YOU." Aly said, getting really offensive and upset.

"OH REALLY? SO THA'S WHY YOU ACT LIKE NOTHING HAPPENED?" I say back to her, raising my voice a little more.

"MAYBE THAT IS MY WAY OF COPING WITH IT. I LOVED HIM, TOO." Aly said, starting to cry.

"THAT"S ENOUGH!" Scott said.

"Great. Everyone is against me. The whole world is, isn't it?" I say, looking at Scott in disappointment.

"We all lost someone, Ashley. We all lost Brian, I lost Allison, and Derek lost Peter. I've seen death more than you ever will. I'm immortal. So is Derek and Isaac. don't you think that we deserve some time to cope with what happened, too?" Scott explained. Aly, Ariel, and myself were all crying and upset.

"We lost them too, Ash." Ariel said, pushing past me and walking out the door. Aly followed and so did Isaac and Stiles.


	2. Chapter 2

**I only own my OC's and plot. **

I didn't know what to say or do. All I knew is that it felt as if though the entire world was against me. I felt like even my own boyfriend and best friends hated me. I really just wanted to lay down and die. I had no hope. I felt like no matter how hard I tried, I would get to the top and something would break me back down again. It was almost like my own little tv show on replay.

"Can everyone just leave, please?" I say, looking at everyone who was still left in my house.

"Ashley-" Scott said.

"No. Just please, go." I say, looking at him, Kira, and Lydia.

"Okay. I love you." Scott said, kissing my forehead and leaving. Lydia and Kira followed. I shut the door, and sat down on the stairs. With my face in my hands, I began to sov hysterically. What had I just done? I had yelled at the only people I needed to be around. I really screwed that up.

"WHYYY?" I call out in a tone that was more of a scream.

"What's wrong?" Derek said, walking over to me.

"Don't." I say, pushing him away.

"I'm here to help." He said, putting his arm around me.

"No. JUst please leave, Derek." I say, hoping he'll leave.

"I'm not going anywhere." Derek said. I realized his sincereity and just curled up next to him. He held me and he didn't even ask about what happened.

"Why are you here?" I finally asked him to break the silence.

"I'm taking you away." Derek said.

"What? Where?" I ask, confused.

"I know where you guys can go. My friend Tyler Lockwood from Mystic Falls is doing me a favor and said you guys can go out there. The guys can stay with Damon and Stephen. You and the girls are going to stay with Elena." Derek explained.

"Who are these people?" I ask.

"Vampires and werewolves." Derek says without any hesitation.

"Well way to be blunt." I say, starting to laugh.

"There's that beautiful smile." Derek said, smiling.

"I don't think the others want to talk to me right now. Can you tell them?" I say, hoping he'll do me that one favor.

"Why? They never left." Derek said, getting up and opening the door.

"We heard everything." Ariel said quietly.

"Are you guys up for it?" I ask, looking at everyone.

"I am." Scott said, kissing me.

"Let's get out of here." Isaac said, smiling.

"Let's go!" Stiles said.

"Thank you, Derek." I say, kissing him on the cheek. Everyone grabs their things and heads for the car. I'm the last one out and Derek stops me before I head to the car.

"I'll meet up with you guys there soon. Here's the address and Tyler's number. Call him when you get into town and he'll take it from there. You'll be safe with them. And it'll be the start of a new life. For everyone." Derek said to me. I nod and head for the car. I was excited to get out of town, but at the same time, I didn't want to leave the only thing I had ever known as home.

"What did Derek say?" Scott said to me as I got into the car.

"He said to call Tyler once we get into town and he'll take it from there. He also said he'll meet us there." I explain as I put my sealtbelt on.

"Let's do this!" Scott said, pulling out of the driveway. We had Scott, myself, Stiles, and Aly in my car and Isaac, Ariel, Kira, and Lydia in the other one. It sucked only being 8 of us instead of 10, but we all knew that it was time to move on. If you counted Derek and Cora, there was 10 of us but since they came a little late into this friendship group, it's still really only the 8 of us. But Lydia and Kira came a little later too so that makes 6 of us, but without Brian that makes only 5 of our little _ORIGINAL_ friendship group.

"I'll be okay." Ariel said.

"I know it will. We have eachother, and that's all we've ever needed." I say, smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

**I only own my OC's and plot.**

"You trust these random people?" Scott said as we pass a sign that says Mystic Falls in 5 miles.

"I trust Derek so, yeah, I do." I say, smiling.

"Okay. Call...uhmm...what's his name again?" Scott asked.

"Tyler?" I say, starting to laugh.

"Yeah, that one." Scott said, playfully nudging me and taking my hand. I grab my phone and dial the number on the yellow sticky note that Derek had given to me right before we left.

"Hello?" A male voice said on the other end.

"Hello. Hi Tyler, this is-"

"Ashley. I know. Derek said to be expecting a call. So where are you guys?"

"About 2 miles out." Scott said, leaning close to the phone since it was on speaker.

"Okay, I'll wait on the outskirts of town for you and you can follow me through town."

"Sounds good." I say, and hang up the phone.

"He sounds...interesting." Ariel said.

"Agreed." I say, laughing. We pull up next to a sign where I'm assuming the person standing there was Tyler. We al get out of the car and so do they.

"Hi I'm Tyler. This is Caroline, my girlfriend." He said pointing to a beautiful tall blonde girl.

"That's Elena, and that's Matt." He said, pointing to another tall beautiful burnette standing next to Caroline. Matt was pretty handsome, too. He was taller than the girls and had blonde hair. Both him and Tyler were pretty much all muscle. You could see it through their shirts.

"Hi. I'm Ashley." I say, shaking Tyler's hand.

"Oh my god it's so nice to meet you!" Caroline said. I give her a nice smile, and turn to Elena and Matt. I shake their hands, too.

"This is Scott, my boyfriend. That's Ariel and Aly, my two best friends, that's Stiles and Isaac, and this is Lydia and Kira." I said, pointing everyone out.

"It's really great to meet you guys. Damon and Stephen are waiting with Jeremy for us back at the house. Follow us." Elena said. We all get back into the cars and follow Tyler into town.

Mystic Falls seemed about the size of Beacon Hills, maybe a little smaller. I couldn't tell yet. I sat quietly as we followed the car in front of us to this really huge house. It was about the size of mine, but definitely an older house. I laughed when I saw it because I was used to this kind of living while all my friends really weren't. 3 other guys walked out as we pulled up. We got out of the cars and waited quietly in an awkward silence.

"Damon, Stephen, Jeremy...this is Scott, Ashley, Ariel, Isaac, Aly, Stiles, Lydia, and Kira." Tyler said, once again pointing out each of us.

"Welcome to our home. Come on in." Stephen said. We followed Damon into the house where everyone's jaw dropped at how antique everything looked.

"Derek said he'd be here soon." I say, looking at my phone and reading the text telling me that he'd be here soon.

"Oh what? Did someone forget to invite me to the party?" Katherine said in a bitchy tone.

"Not now, Katherine." Elena said.

"Whoa..." I say, looking from Elena to Katherine.

"Yeah there's two of us." Elena said.

"What? Why? How are you so nice and she so...bitchy?" Ariel asked, just as confused as I was.

"Elena is my doppelganger." Katherine explained as she looked at us like we were food.

"What's a doppelganger?" I ask.

"Someone who looks the same. So like a twin, but not a twin." Stiles said. We all looked at him because we didn't understand how he knew that.

"You're both vampires then or can I have some hope of being around someone...oh I don't know...human?" Aly asked. I guess I never really realized that she was the only normal one out of the group. Derek, Scott, and Isaac are werewolves. Ariel is a Banchee, I'm an anchor to the other side, Stiles has extreme knowledge, and Kira is a Kitsune. Well...I guess Lydia is normal. Unless somehow she's supernatural and just hasn't told us yet.

"We're both vampires, yes." Elena said.

"Well she wasn't supposed to be. She's no good now that she's a doppelganger. Before, she was of use and now, she's just another immortal to walk the streets of Mystic Falls." Katherine explained with a bitch grin on her face.

"Katherine, stop." Caroline said.

"Fine. I'll leave you guys to do whatever it is that you were going to do." Katherine said, and she was gone.

"Just ignore her." Damon said as we all sat down in the Salvatore living room and had a drink.


	4. Chapter 4

**I only own my OC's and plot.**

"So let's get to know eachother a little better because believe it or not, I'm horrible at names." Jeremy said, sitting next to Elena.

"You guys go, since it's your house." Isaac said.

"You guys go ahead." Stephen said.

"Who's all a vampire here?" I ask, waiting for a responce.

Elena, Damon, Stephen, and Caroline all raise their hands.

"Okay. Who's a werewolf?" I ask, knowing who's going to raise their hands.

Scott, Isaac, Stiles, and Tyler all raise their hands.

"Alright. Now who's normal?" I ask.

Aly, Lydia, and Matt raise their hands.

"Who's something other than what's been listed?"

Ariel and I both raise our hands.

"So what are you guys then?" Elena asked, shocked that there was more than she knew about.

"I'm the anchor to the other side." I say.

"I'm a Banchee." Ariel said, but this time with pride.

"We had a friend who was the anchor, too." Caroline said.

"What? Really? I could use some guidance..." I say, my voice trailing off.

"She's dead. She died when the travelers mass murdered eachother." Elena explained.

"I'm so sorry." I say, feeling horrible.

"It's okay." Elena said, trying to smile.

"So what does that make you then? Jeremy, right?" I say, changing the subject and looking at Jeremy who was tall and looked like Elena.

"I'm a vampire hunter." Jeremy said, looking at all of his friends.

"Then why are you around the same species that its in your blood to kill?" I ask, curious but not trying to be pushy.

"Well, they're my friends. And family." Jeremy said, giving us a small grin.

"We had a friend who was a hunter, too." Lydia said, smiling.

"I've never met another hunter. Where is he, or she? Maybe we could teach eachother-" Jeremy stopped as Lydia's face fell from a smile to a frown. Her eyes burned with salty tears, but she kept them back.

"She's gone." Scott said quietly. Everyone sat quiet without uttering a word.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know." Jeremy said.

"No, no. It's okay." Stiles said.

"We lost a few friends, actually." I say, putting my head down.

"I'm so sorry." Caroline said.

"Two were werewolves, and one was a hunter." Scott explained.

"Let's not get too personal here." Damon said, knowing that it was still a touchy subject for all of us.

"So now that we all know who is what, why don't we get settled in? I'm dying for some sleep." I said, realizing just how tired I was.

"Sure, sure." Stephen said.

"Follow me." Damon said, leading the guys to their rooms. Scott gave me a kiss and then followed Damon and the others down the hall and up the stairs. Matt followed.

"You girls are staying at Elena's house." Stephen said.

"Yeah and I'll be there, too." Caroline said.

"Thank you." I say, as we all head for the door.

"Derek needed a favor. We're always more than happy to help when Derek needs something." Elena said as we walked out to the cars.

"You guys can follow me." Caroline said, getting into her car.

"Okay." I say. Ariel, Aly, Kira, Lydia, and myself all jump into one car so the guys could have the other one. We followed Elena and Caroline to Elena's house. I had thoughts racing through my head about how Derek knew all of these people and why they were so willing to help him. All of these thoughts brought back the night that he kissed me. I snap out of that little daze and before I knew it, we were already pulling into Elena's driveway.


	5. Chapter 5

**I own only my OC's and plot.**

"Here we are!" Elena said as we all got out of our cars and grabbed our things.

"Do your parents mind?" I ask, feeling bad for simply just barging in like this.

"My parents died 2 years ago in a car crash." Elena said, avoiding eye contact.

"Oh I'm so sorry." I say, feeling even worse.

"My Aunt Jenna has taken us in, but she gave up everything so Jeremy and I could stay here in school and stay where we grew up." Elena explained.

"Oh." I say, following her into the house.

"Aunt Jenna? We're home." Elena called out, waiting for a response. "She must be out. Follow me. We'll go upstairs to your rooms and you can unpack and get settled in." She said with a friendly smile. We follow her upstairs and into our rooms. The rooms were smaller, but I could learn to live with it. Their were 4 rooms upstairs and 1 downstairs where Jenna was staying. Jeremy and Elena had their rooms, and Ariel, Aly, Kira, Lydia, and myself all split up into the 2 rooms. They were connected by the bathroom, so it wasn't like we were totally cut off from eachother. In our rooms, there were 2 beds.

"I'll sleep on the floor." I said, trying to be considerate.

"Are you sure? We could easily share the bed. We used to share the bed all the time at sleepovers. We're sisters, I wouldn't mind." Ariel said.

"I know but...you kick in your sleep. And hit. And punch. I think I'll take the floor." I said, laughing. Ariel laughed too.

"Okay. Suit it yourself." Ariel said, putting her bag on the bed. Aly does the same.

"I'll take the dresser. You two can have the closet." I say, once again trying to be considerate.

"I can take the dresser since you're already taking the floor." Aly said.

"No, really. It's okay." I say, opening the dresser door and putting some folded clothes in it.

"How long do you think we'll be here?" Aly asked as she hung up clothes.

"I don't really know. I'm just happy that we're out of Beacon Hills." I say, kind of sad.

"I know, Ash. Me too." Ariel said. we continued to unpack in an awkward silence. I could smell food, and it smelled really good. I finish unpacking and head downstairs while Ariel and Aly also finish unpacking.

"Smells great!" I say, walking into the kitchen.

"Thanks. It was my mom's recipe." Elena said, smiling.

"Is your Aunt Jenna back yet?" I ask, looking around.

"She's unloading groceries." Elena said, pointing to the front door. I walk over to the front door and outside.

"Would you like some help?" I ask.

"That'd be great!" Jenna said.

"What do you want me to take?" I ask, looking at the car full of groceries.

"Anything. Just be careful with the bags with the bread and eggs." Jenna said, walking into the house. I look around and grab a few bags. We continue to carry in groceries until there wasn't anymore to bring in.

"Hey Aunt Jenna. This is Ashley, Kira, Lydia, Aly, and Ariel." Elena said, pointing to us as she said our names.

"Oh hi, hi. Thanks for the help, Ashley. Welcome. Help yourself to anything that you need. If you can't find something or need something, just let me or Elena know." Jenna said, putting things away from the grocery bags.

"Thanks for letting us strangers into your home. We've had a rough few weeks and it's nice to get away." I say.

"Can I ask you something, Elena?" Aly asked.

"Yeah, sure."

"How do you know Derek Hale?" Aly asked. We all stood quietly and let Aly's and Elena's conversation continue while we just listened.

"He saved me from my parents car accident. The car went off the bridge and into the water. He was walking through and saw it and my parents wanted him to help Jeremy and I and by time he got to them, they had already died. He brought us to the hospital and then when I woke up, he was gone and Aunt Jenna was there. I spent months looking for him, and it just seemed impossible. I was then turned by a doctor at the hospital. I was given vampire blood, and then I died in the same fashion that my parents did...drowning in a car that went off the bridge. Derek helped me, but I wanted to him to get Matt out first. By time he had gotten to me, I had already died. When I woke up, I was in the hospital bed. My head hurt, and I didn't know what was going on...until Derek visited me. He explained everything. He brought me home, and then he disappeared again. That was only about a year ago and we've seen him once since then. When he called, I was happy to hear from him. Now I know where he's always disappearing. He's got the closest thing to a family back in Beacon Hills-you guys." Elena finished explaining and then continued cooking. We sat down and ate some dinner, and then we went to bed.

"Finally, a peaceful sleep would be nice." I thought to myself as my eyes closed and I fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**I only own my OC's and plot.**

When I woke up the next morning, I layed there for a while and didn't move. You know how that sometimes at night as your laying down, everything comes to your mind at once? That's what was happening, except it was morning. I chose not to move, but just to lay there because it was too quiet and seemed like everyone was sleeping and I didn't want to interrupt anyone's sleep. I was about to roll over when my phone vibrated on the dresser. I reached up quietly and grabbed it. It was a text from Derek;

**_"Everything okay? I just wanted to check in. I'll_**  
**_be there sometime this morning around 10 or so._**  
**_Call me when you're awake."_**

I caught myself smiling. Why was I smiling at that? I'm with Scott. I don't like Derek. I mean as a friend but not like that. I tried to convince myself that I was smiling because he was just a sweet guy overall and that it was nothing. I started to text him back;

**_"Everything's perfectly fine. We got settled in and_**  
**_have spent some time with everyone. It's an _**  
**_interesting group of friends you got here. Elena_**  
**_seems nice. So does everyone else. I'm excited_**  
**_to see you. It won't be so awkward around here_**  
**_once you're here. Elena was telling us about how_**  
**_she knows you. That's a pretty interesting story._**  
**_Why didn't you ever tell me? Just drive safe and  
explain more once you're here. :D"_**

I put the phone down and rolled over. It was 6 a.m. and I wanted to go for a run. I got up quietly and got some running clothes and went to the bathroom to change. I tried to do it quietly, but when I got downstairs, Elena and Jenna were already awake.

"Oh I'm sorry. Did I wake you guys?" I say, heading into the kitchen.

"Oh no no. It's alright. We were awake." Jenna said, smiling.

"Where you going?" Elena asked.

"For a run. Want to join me?" I ask, looking at her curiously.

"Sure. Let me go get changed." Elena said, getting up out of the chair and heading upstairs.

"So you like to run?" Jenna asked, handing me a glass of water. I take a few sips.

"Yeah. It's my _stress reliever_. I would go for runs occasionally before but ever since graduation night, I've gone running almost everyday." I say, taking a few more sips of the water. Elena comes back down the stairs with her phone and headphones.

"Let's go." Elena said, heading for the door.

"Have fun. Breakfast will be ready soon." Jenna said as we shut the front door. I put my headphones in and so did Elena. We started running. I followed her because she knew the town so I figured it'd be better to follow instead of lead. We ran and ran and ran until there really wasn't much more to run. We stopped in the park and sat for a while.

"What's your story?" Elena asked, while stretching in the grass. I started stretching, too.

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you here? How do you know the people you know?"

"We just graduated. Our graduation night was a disaster. We lost friends of ours and we just wanted out."

"How do you know Soctt?"

"I've had a huge crush on him since 7th grade."

"No way?"

"Yeah. We just started dating this year. He asked me to homecoming, and then things started happening and I almost died and he disappeared. It's crazy." I say, laughing.

"Sounds like it. Have you guys...you know?"

"Uhmm, haven't we all once or twice with our someone?" I say, blushing.

"Yeah." She said, laughing.

"Who are you with? It seems as though you're with Damon but that you've been with Stefan, too."

"It's complicated."

"I know complicated. Trust me."

"I started out with Stefan. I was so happy with him. I loved him. And then I turned off my humanity for a while after Jeremy died because he was all I had left and I became sired to Damon."

"That is complicated. Wait, you said Jeremy died?"

"Yeah. That's how...Bonnie...uhmm...died. She brought him back, but the spell was too strong."

"Spell?"

"She was a witch."

"I thought she was the anchor to the other side?"

"She was that, too. She was too weak to perform the spell and once she did, she was weaker. The travelers committed a mass murder, and she was too weak to fight it off."

"Oh I'm so sorry. I know how that feels."

"Yeah." Elena said.

"Let's get back. Derek said he would be here soon and I'm sure the guys are pushing to talk to us." I say, getting up and putting my headphones back in. Elena did the same and we ran the rest of the 3 miles to get back home. When we got there, everyone else was awake.

"Goodmorning." Ariel said as we walked in the door.

"Hello." Elena said.

"Smells great. I'm going to go shower." I say, heading upstairs. I got into my room and started rummaging through my clothes to see what I had even brought. I finally decided on an outfit and as I turned, Scott was waiting in my doorway.

"I tried calling."

"Sorry. Elena and I went out for a run."

"You scared me."

"I'm sorry, Scott. I had alot on my mind and I needed some fresh air."

"Just don't do that again, okay?" Scott said, pulling me in for a hug.

"Okay." I say. I kiss him and head into the bathroom for a shower.


End file.
